Ayúdame a esperar
by Illusen-faire
Summary: Se trata de un grupo de jovenes italianos y el verano inolvidable que buscan encontrar en noruega en plena epoca hippie. se trata del amor y la amistad y como pueden cambiar las cosas de un dia para otro.


Los caramelos no solo son para los niños.

Esa noche ya se termino hace 12 años atrás..pero todos la recordamos como si fuera ayer.. todavía podemos oler el suave olor a café y cigarro.. y ver esa oscuridad inclaudicable con fugases estrellas que nunca mas pudimos ver..Como olvidar ese frió intenso que se manifestaba en las narices rojas.. como olvidarnos de los muchos abrazos que se dieron esa noche.. de las miles de luces multicolores que volaban flotando en el techo con el fin de animar cada alma con sentimientos que estaba ahí..

Todo el mundo o ,bueno, toda la gente que conozco me ha dejado claro que el amor es algo grande..algo que no se da de un día para otro.. y que es reciproco y serio.

Pero ¿Qué pasaría si una mañana te das cuenta que el gran amor de tu vida ya no te da día a día razones para amarlo¿y si en una noche con solo ver a alguien..te enamoras?

Todo comenzó un julio de 1962.. en plena época hippie.. las flores, las guitarras y el amor se olían en el aire y era muy fácil perderse en las mentiras de otro.. la gente se había vuelto mas ilusa e ingenua.. y la libertad se estaba apoderando del espíritu de todos los jóvenes.. obviamente no todos vivían en ese mundo color amarillo fosforescente..pero aquellos que no estaban conforme con la libertad..se refugiaban en la música .. y no puedo describir esta época sin mencionar las drogas..que también se fueron apoderando lamentablemente, de las mentes de los jóvenes..

El amor, en ese entonces.. era algo que ya no necesitaba compromiso… y nadie estaba en contra de ello.. bueno.. aparentemente nadie..

Podríamos decir que el mundo juvenil estaba en su mejor momento.. todos sus cerebros estaban en una constante danza día a día.. ya no habían problemas.. y si los habían.. podían refugiarse en cualquier cosa para matarlos.. el día no se diferenciaba de la noche y no existían las caras desagradables ni los comentarios fuera de lugar.. ahora parecía que cada persona se conocía desde que eran chicos.. y las calles de habían convertido en una gran casa donde convivían miles y miles de personas sonriendo las 24 horas del día..

A solo dos kilómetros de la calle principal de Treviglio, una pequeña ciudad del sur de Italia, en la cafetería mas antigua del lugar, estaban sentados martín y samanta, dos muchachos de segundo medio del colegio con mejor prestigio de la zona, y por consiguiente, el menos valorado por la juventud hippie que buscaba solo lo mas sencillo.

Martín era un muchacho alto, flaco, con verdes ojos intensos y muchas espinillas.. hablaba muy bajo pero siempre mirando a los ojos.. tenia un aire paternal que hacia a samanta volar en sus brazos cada ves que estaba con el.. ella era mas baja y rubia.. con ojos miel y cachetes bien colorados.. era cariñosa y reía siempre.. se conocían desde el jardín y se tenían mucho cariño.. se podría decir que se conocían bastante..o eso era lo que creían saber..

Se habían quedado de encontrar ahí la semana pasada.. era un día martes, a las 7:53 exactamente.. un día soleado pero con arto viento.. pronto se tendrían que ir al colegio.

martín quería hablar con ella.. pero de nada importante..solo conversar..

-oye Sammy.. ya quiero salir de vacaciones.. estoy harto de las miles de pruebas.. y los profesores ya me están aburriendo.. – decía Martín mientras tomaba un café helado

-ay si.. pero ya queda poco! .. oye.. y que vas a hacer en el verano? Dijo Samanta comiendo pequeñas galletas de chocolate y mirando de reojo al chico.

Martín miro a los ojos a samanta y se quedo callado un buen rato..

-heee..voy voy..- balbuceaba sin saber porque se podía tan nervioso.. era como si supiera que una noche del verano todo iba a cambiar entre ellos..

-voy a viajar con mis papas y Camila a Vicenza.. y después capas valla a la playa.. y tu?

Samanta sonrió y dijo- ay yo también voy a la playa..

Martín sonrió también..

Samanta pensaba -_guauu que lindo se ve a si.. se le hacen pequeños hoyuelos en los cachetes! Que daría yo por tener algo con el..-_

Y de repente sintió algo dentro de ella que no supo describirlo.. capas ella también se estaba dando cuenta que una de esas noches en la playa algo iba a cambiar..

De repente entraron dos chicos y una chica, los tres abrazados y riéndose a carcajadas..

Un muchacho saco un algo enrollado del bolsillo y se lo empezó a fumar mientras el otro chico con la chica se besaban apasionadamente ..

Los tres pidieron un baso de agua y se fueron riéndose muy desagradablemente.

-Mmmm no entiendo porque son así.. acaso sus mamas no les enseñaron a comportarse bien frente a su novia y a no fumar marihuana?- Dijo serio martin.

Los dos se miraron y samanta creyó que era otro de los consejos paternales de martín..pero antes de que pudiera terminar de pensar..una risa incontrolable se apodero de ella y se rió a carcajadas, casi como los muchachos que recién se habían ido.

Martín también se largo a reír y dijo:

-no se porque.. nosotros no somos así..

- ai pero..no crees que nuestra vida es mas sana?

-si pero.. es así de divertida?

-no lo se pero.. por lo menos tenemos valores.. y nuestro colegio es católico..

- si eso es bueno..pero apuesto a que te mueres de ganas de fumar un puro..

-jaja mmm podría ser.. pero Martín! Porque no esperar hasta que semanos mas grandes..

-si puede ser.. por el momento prefiero mi vida como esta ahora.. aunque me digan que mi familia tiene demasiada plata y que podría hacer muchas mas cosas de las que hago ahora.. y q vivo en una burbuja bla bla bla... buaah me da lo mismo.. por lo menos no termino en una clínica todas las semanas y no me olvido quien es mi novia al otro día.

Ese si que era un consejo paternal… que hizo volar a samanta.. y le tomo la mano sin pensarlo..

-martín eres taan inteligente.. jejeje .-dijo con una risita tonta

- jaja gracias sammy..pero es solo la verdad.. eei estas muy bonita hoy día.. bueno.. vamos al colegio? Se esta haciendo tarde..

-vamos Martín.

Pasaron semanas y semanas y el colegio envés de alivianarse con el tiempo, se hacia mas pesado.. los profesores no perdían ninguna oportunidad de estresar a los chicos y por si fuera poco, ya los estaban preparando para el gran examen final de cuarto medio, el F.U.I.C. Todo esto.. a solo dos semanas de salir de clases.

Al fin llego el día.. todos se despedían en la salida .. pero sabiendo que seguramente se iban a volver a ver en la playa de Treviglio..lugar donde la mayoría del colegio se refugiaba en el verano.. para huir de todos los jóvenes liberales que les quitaban todos sus sueños de tener un espíritu limpio..

El calor se empezaba a impregnar en los desayunos de todos los días y en los ojos de las quinceañeras que se bañaban en sus piscinas.. el calor achicaba todos los pensamientos.. ensuciaba el agua y decaía las mentes de todos.. agrandaba el pesimismo y las confusiones.. poco a poco el calor se apoderaba de todo ser vivo de Italia..hasta en las ciudades mas frías..

Por eso fue que un día Benjamín y Manuel, los dos mejores amigos de Martín, decidieron organizar unas vacaciones a un lugar frío.. un lugar donde pudieran huir, además de los jóvenes liberales.. del calor insoportable de Treviglio.. y decidieron buscar otro lugar.. un lugar que pronto se convertiría en escenario de unas grandes e inolvidables vacaciones… de una larga noche…

-laura! Mañana hay un asado en la casa de Leopoldo.. vamos a celebrar el final del año..quieres venir?

- hola Aida.. ya, me encantaría! Voy a ver..

- okay, oye me contaron que no te fue muy bien en los exámenes.. que mal!

-mmm la verdad es que me da lo mismo.. por el momento prefiero preocuparme de cosas mas importantes.. como la salud de mi papa que esta cada día peor.. o ayudar a mi hermano a reunir la plata para la universidad el próximo año..

- bueno si, tienes razón, pero no puedes descuidar así como así las notas.. oye por cierto, tu papa no esta bien?

- no Aida.. pareciera que los medicamentos no les hacen bien..

- que mal, te deseo lo mejor laura.. ya, te tengo que cortar mi mama me llama para comer.. chao

-adiós..

A solo dos cuadras de la iglesia, dentro de una casa de madera muy calurosa, estaba una niña tirada en su cama con ojos llorosos.. acababa de cortar el teléfono después de una conversación con una chica de su colegio..

La pequeña se llamaba laura, su padre tenia cáncer hace tres años y aparentemente, la enfermedad se estaba apoderando de todo.. de el cuerpo de el, de su mente.. de la unión de la familia.. de las notas de la chica.. y la plata iva desapareciendo como si fueran plumas en dos manos.. su hermano, Lorenzo acababa de salir del colegio y quería estudiar medicina, pero el dinero lamentablemente no alcanzaba.

Lo que nadie sabia, era que este verano laura iba a cambiar.. capas para bien o para mal.. eso se los dejo q ustedes..

Mientras laura miraba lánguidamente el techo y se limpiaba los ojos debajo de sus lentes con el chaleco .. dos muchachos de su clase estaban organizando unas vacaciones con amigos a un lugar con un clima mas frió que Italia.. habían pensado en Inglaterra, pero no era lo suficientemente frió y seguramente era demasiado caro.. también pensaron en Finlandia pero era muy peligroso.. capas les podía pasar algo.. hasta que llegaron a la conclusión que noruega seria el lugar perfecto.

-Noruega… noruegaa.. noruegaaaaaa .. mira mira dilo hartas veces!

-Jajaja noruega noruegaaa jajaja

- lo vamos a pasar demasiado bieen!

-si estoy seguro que si! Que entretenidoo.. ya me quiero ir!

- jajajaj…

Manuel y benjamín se abrazaban , gritaban y se reían descontroladamente después de haber escuchado de sus padres que si podían ir.

En sus cabezas había una gigantesca ilusión que no podían controlar, tenían una fuerza intensa con mucha energía que tenían que expulsar.. se sentían completamente llenos.. solo faltaba el día del viaje.. solo faltaba estar ahí.. ahí con sus amigos y amigas.. ai en la playa con ese frió que seguramente lo iban a sentir las mejillas..

Cuando les contaron a los demás, la primera reacción fue –_pero ¿Cómo vamos a huir de el calor? Si estamos en verano.. ¿no es algo raro?_

Pero a pesar de eso, mientras pasaba el tiempo y las pieles se iban poniendo cada vez mas rojas y los periodistas aconsejaban irse de vacaciones a lugares mas cerca de los polos.. (cosa que nadie hacia porque los hippies amaban el sol), los compañeros de benjamín y Manuel se fueron dando cuenta que no perdían nada yéndose una o dos semanas a un lugar con amigos.. ya que después volverían al calor infernal que no se apagaría hasta noviembre.

Samanta , Fabricio, benjamín, Manuel, Agustina, Gianfranco , Laura , Aida, Martin, Raffaella, Giordano, Nicoletta, y Bruno.

13 jóvenes unidos por un solo sueño: pasarlo bien. Porque el tema del calor ya había pasado a tercer plano.. ahora lo mas importante era liberarse de los problemas y unirse mas a sus compañeros para convertir ese verano en un verano inolvidable.. que asi iva a ser.


End file.
